Rukawa's letter
by Shindokun
Summary: Rukawa a decidido enviarle una carta anonima a Sendoh explicandole sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Que pasara cuando Sendoh este decidido a encontrar el autor de la carta y le pide ayuda a Rukawa? Por fin el final. Espero que os guste.
1. La carta

Cáp.1 La carta

Sendoh volvió de un entrenamiento muy duro y al llegar a casa vio que en el buzón havia una carta. En el sobre no ponía ningún nombre, era una carta anónima. Cuando la havia cogido entró en casa, cogió un refresco de la nevera y se sentó en el sofá para leerla. Decía:

_Querido Sendoh,_

_Te envío esta carta para aclararte mis sentimientos ya que no puedo decírtelo en persona. Soy una persona cercana a ti pero sé que con esta carta no podrás saber mi identidad. Desde hace unos días me he dado cuenta de que te quiero mucho y también de que nunca podrás aceptar mi amor. Así que te digo mis sentimientos anónimamente para no perder un amigo. Gracias por leer mi carta._

_Anónimo_

Sendoh se quedó muy sorprendido. Había recibido muchas cartas de amor durante su vida pero ninguna como aquella. Nunca havia recibido una carta de amor anónima de una persona cercana. Tenia que descubrir quien le havia enviado esa carta. Como tenia muchas admiradoras y no sabía por donde buscar decidió que mejor que alguien le ayudara.

- Le pediré a Rukawa que me ayude a encontrar el autor de esta carta- pensó Sendoh- mañana se lo diré.

Al día siguiente Sendoh le dijo a Rukawa que quería contarle una cosa y habían quedado. Había un silenció muy tenso entre ellos dos. Rukawa estaba muy nervioso porque pensaba que Sendoh ya le havia descubierto.

- ¿Me habrá descubierto ya Sendoh?- pensó Rukawa

- Rukawa, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Sendoh rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

- N…no me pa…sa nada.

- ¿De verdad?

- No me pa…sa nada. ¿Que querías?

- Ayer recibí una carta muy extraña.-dijo Sendoh poniendo a Rukawa aun más nervioso.- Era una carta anónima de una persona cercana a mi. Necesito que me ayudes a buscarla.

No podía creer lo que oía. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que le ayudara a descubrir que la persona que havia escrito la carta era él? No podía aceptar-lo.

- ¿Que harías si encontraras al autor de la carta?

- No se. No lo havia pensado, pero no me gusta que nadie tan cercano este sufriendo tanto sin que pueda hacer nada para ayudarlo.

- ¿Y no te has parado a pensar que quizás la persona no quiere que tu sepas quien es? Quizás la haces sufrir más.

- Eso no puede ser. Nadie se le declara a otra persona sin querer que ella sepa quien es.

- Supongo que en el fondo es verdad. Lo siento no puedo ayudarte a buscarla.

Y sin dejar que Sendoh se lo impidiera Rukawa huyó. Sendoh no entendía nada. ¿Porque no quería ayudarle? Sin saber la respuesta decidió buscar al propietario de la carta él solo. Lo único que le hacia falta era alguna cosa escrita de la persona de la que sospechara para comprobarlo con la carta. Pero después de unos días se dio por vencido. Ya havia investigado a todas las personas más cercanas a él pero nadie era el propietario de la carta. ¿Quien se estaba olvidando?

Cuando llegó a casa descubrió que en su buzón havia otra carta anónima.

_Querido Sendoh,_

_Deja de buscarme por favor. Se que si me encuentras sufriré mucho quizás tenga que huir de tu lado. Solo el hecho de estar contigo ya me hace feliz y por eso quiero que dejes de buscarme. Nunca tendría que haberte escrito ninguna carta. Espero que me hagas caso antes de que sea demasiado tarde y tenga que sufrir. Adios._

_Anónimo_

Sendoh se quedo pensativo. Solo havia una persona cercana a él tan indecisa y que hacia unos días no le havia querido ayudar. Ahora lo entendía todo. Solo podía ser Rukawa. Pero no podía ser él. Solo havia una manera de comprobarlo. Le enviaría un mensaje citándolo para hablar y si no negaba que havia escrito la carta demostraría que era él.

De inmediato cogió su móvil para enviarle el mensaje a Rukawa.

_Se que eres el autor de las dos cartas. Solo puedes ser tú. Necesito verte para hablar contigo. Por favor no faltes. Mañana a las 10:00 en el parque. _

Rukawa estaba en casa pensativo cuando de repente le sonó el móvil. En la pantalla del móvil havia aparecido un sobre que indicaba que havia recibido un mensaje. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al descubrir de quien era el mensaje. Cuando lo abrió no podía creer lo que leía. Sendoh le havia descubierto y quería verle. Quería ir para ver como se lo havia tomado Sendoh pero tenia demasiado miedo al rechazo así que después de pensárselo mucho decidió huir para no tener que enfrentarse a la realidad. Era muy tarde y estaba muy cansado así que se fue a dormir.

El timbre de la puerta le despertó. Rukawa medio dormido cogió el despertador de la mesilla y lo miró. Eran las 9:00 de la mañana. De inmediato se levantó y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario. El timbre seguía sonado insistentemente.

-Ya va- dijo Rukawa enfadado.

Cuando miró para ver quien era, vio que detrás de la puerta havia un chico alto, con el pelo moreno y de punta. Enseguida se le aceleró el corazón y maldijo haber contestado. Ahora ya no podría disimular que no estaba en casa.

- Rukawa ábreme la puerta, por favor.- dijo Sendoh desde fuera.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Te conozco más de lo que te imaginas y sabía que no ibas a venir.

- No quiero acabar sufriendo. Por favor vete.

- Se que no tuve ningún derecho a buscar la persona que havia escrito la carta pero… Por favor ábreme necesito hablar contigo. Te prometo que si te hago sentir incomodo en cuanto acabe de decirte lo que quiero me iré y te dejare en paz.

Rukawa decidió abrirle la puerta para que pudiera explicarse. Una parte de el le decía que esto era un error pero otra quería saberlo.

- Gracias por dejarme pasar.- dijo Sendoh –Pero no entiendo porque me has ocultado la verdad durante todo este tiempo.

- Tenía miedo del rechazo. Nuestro amor es imposible porque a ti te gustan las mujeres y yo soy un hombre. Sabía que nunca podría salir bien pero necesitaba decirte la verdad y por eso decidí enviarte una carta anónima.

- Pero, estos días lo tienes que haber pasado muy mal estando a mi lado sin poder decirme la verdad.

- Si pero yo ya me he sincerado contigo, Sendoh. Necesito que tú te sinceres conmigo.

- Yo… No tienes razón en que a mi solo me gusten las mujeres también he salido con hombres pero… yo…

-Lo entiendo. Esta situación debe de ser muy incomoda para ti. Será mejor para todos que desparezca de tu vida.

De repente Sendoh abrazó a Rukawa sin que él se lo esperara. Este le devolvió el abrazo.

- Rukawa… yo… me dediqué tanto a buscar al responsable de la carta que poco me obsesioné. Solo deseaba encontrar a la persona que la havia escrito para estar a su lado. No quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida porqué… yo… te quiero.

Rukawa le dio un calido beso.

- Tranquilo te prometo que no me iré.

Nadie se percató de que un chico estaba mirando la escena desde lejos.

- 'Rukawa' –pensó Mitsui- 'Te prometo que te confesare toda la verdad.


	2. Cap 2

Cap. 2

Al día siguiente en los entrenamientos a Rukawa se le veía más feliz mientras que Mitsui no era capaz de concentrarse en el juego. Al final del entrenamiento, Mitsui se acerco a Rukawa y le dijo que tenía que hablar con él y que le esperara fuera. Rukawa accedió a la petición de su compañero. Cuando Mitsui salió de los vestuarios Rukawa hacia un rato que esperaba.

- ¿Qué querías? – preguntó Rukawa intrigado.

- Se que hace mucho tiempo que te tendría que haber dicho esto pero nunca me he atrevido. Yo…

De repente apareció Sendoh que venia a buscar a Rukawa.

- Ya te lo diré.- dijo Mitsui y salió corriendo sin que Rukawa pudiera detenerle.

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó Sendoh

- No lo se. En cuanto te ha visto se ha ido corriendo. Por cierto, ¿A que has venido?

- Ha buscarte para ver si te apetecía ir a algún sitio.

- Mejor otro día. Hoy no me encuentro muy bien.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Solo estoy un poco mareado. Necesito descansar tranquilo.

- De acuerdo pero te acompañare a tu casa.

- Entendido.

Sendoh acompaño a Rukawa a su casa. Sin que se percataran Mitsui les siguió todo el camino.

- Ahora prefiero descansar. Gracias por acompañarme.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

- Sí ya puedes irte.

- Bueno pues adiós.

Sendoh se despidió con un cálido beso y dejó a Rukawa en la entrada de su casa. Rukawa fue a abrir su puerta pero de repente notó que su mareo aumentaba y se desmayó. Mitsui Fue corriendo hacia allí, acabó de abrir la puerta y cogió a Rukawa del suelo. Dentro de la casa no havia nadie. En cuanto entro dejó a Rukawa tumbado en el sofá y fue a mojar una toalla. Cuando volvió se la puso en la frente. En seguida Rukawa fue volviendo en si y sin que Mitsui se lo esperara le besó. Mitsui le correspondió al beso. Luego Rukawa le abrazó y le susurró al oído: "Gracias Sendoh". Mitsui no sabia que decir. Hace un momento solo le quería decir a Rukawa que le quería sabiendo que iba a ser rechazado pero ahora le havia confundido con Sendoh y le havia basado.

- Ru… Ru… Rukawa.- consiguió decir Mitsui todo enrojecido.

Rukawa al no reconocer la voz le dejo de abrazar. Enseguida se percato de su error. Mitsui se aparto y se sentó al lado del sofá.

- Lo siento Mit… sui. Pensé que eras Sendoh.- dijo Rukawa – Pero, ¿porque me has correspondido al beso?

- Yo… Rukawa yo… te q… ui… ero. Yo te quiero. Hace mucho tiempo que quería decírtelo.- dijo Mitsui –Me costó mucho decidirme a decirte la verdad pero el día que vine aquí para contártelo te vi en la entrada besando a Sendoh. Tenía que decírtelo. Solo quería que lo supieras aunque me rechazaras. No esperaba esto. Por eso te he correspondido. Lo siento.

- No te disculpes. La culpa es mia. Se como te debes sentir ahora. Lo siento- mucho.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar.

Rukawa no supo que decir así que Mitsui se fue dejándolo solo. Rukawa estaba muy cansado así que se puso a dormir.

"_Estaba con Sendoh en su casa y le estaba besando. De repente se dio cuenta de que a quien besaba en realidad era Mitsui. El le dijo:_

_- Ya era hora de que olvidaras a Sendoh y te quedaras conmigo. Siempre supe que me querías más a mi que a él._

_Rukawa abrazó a Mitsui y lo volvió a besar."_

Rukawa se despertó de repente. ¿Por qué havia soñado eso? ¿Por qué tenia el corazón acelerado? Él quería a Sendoh y a Mitsui solo le havia besado por error. No entendía nada. De repente sonó el teléfono sacando a Rukawa de sus pensamientos. Lo descolgó.

- Hola Rukawa. -dijo Sendoh- Estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Estas mejor?

- Se... Sendoh. Ahora sí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con ahora?

- Antes cuando te has ido de casa me he desmayado. Pero ahora estoy bien gracias a... –Solo de pensar en Mitsui hizo que a Rukawa se le acelerara el corazón.

- Gracias a Mitsui.

- ¿Gracias a Mitsui? ¿Qué hacia el allí?

- Pasaba por allí y me vio desmayado en el suelo.

- ¿Te dijo lo que quería antes?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Ya sabes. Antes cuando he ido a buscarte Mitsui te estaba diciendo algo pero cuando me ha visto se ha ido sin acabar.

- No seria nada importante porque no me lo a dijo.

- Bueno, ¿seguro que estas bien no?

- Un poco confuso –susurro Rukawa sin que Sendoh lo oyera-

- ¿Qué?

- No nada que estoy bien.

- De acuerdo, me alegro. Adiós.

- Adiós.

Rukawa colgó el teléfono. No podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué havia ocultado a Sendoh lo que le havia dijo Mitsui? No entendía nada pero solo quería volver a ver a Mitsui.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 La despedida.

Al día siguiente Mitsui no apareció en la escuela ni en los entrenamientos.

- "Que raro. Mitsui nunca falta a los entrenamientos." –pensó Rukawa- "Solo puede ser culpa mía."

Al acabar los entrenamientos Rukawa fue a hablar con el entrenador para intentar descubrir donde estaba Mitsui.

- Entrenador, ¿Sabes porqué no ha venido Mitsui a los entrenamientos?

- Jo, jo, jo. Sabia que preguntarías por él. No creo que vuelva a ningún entrenamiento más.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- No me lo dijo. Esta mañana se despidió de mí y me pidió que si preguntabas por él té entregara esto aunque estaba convencido de que no lo harías.

El entrenador le entrego un sobre a Rukawa. Dentro contenía una carta de despedida.

_Querido Rukawa,_

_Te escribo esta carta para decirte que me voy. No creo que la llegues a leer nunca pero si la lees es porqué aun tengo alguna posibilidad de que me correspondas. Me he ido a Estados Unidos porqué siempre he deseado aprender más sobre basquet allí y porqué no quería sufrir pensando que nunca me corresponderías. No te sientas culpable porque allá marchado. Si algún día quieres venir te dejó mi móvil para que puedas contactar conmigo._

_Espero volver a verte._

_Adiós._

_Mitsui_

Rukawa sin saber porqué se sentía muy triste. ¿Se estaría enamorando de Mitsui? Solo quería volver a oír su voz y estar a su lado. De repente le sobresaltó una voz que venia de su espalda.

- ¿Por qué me lo habías ocultado?

Rukawa se giró y se encontró de cara con Sendoh. Intentó ocultar su tristeza pero no lo consiguió.

- Sendoh… yo…

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? Mitsui cuando te encontró allí desmayado estaba allí para declararse, ¿verdad?

- Tenia miedo de que te enfadaras y no me creyeras cuando te contara la verdad.

- ¿Enfadarme por qué? Si tu no hiciste nada, ¿no?

- Cuando me desperté después de desmayarme estaba muy confuso y creía que eras tú el que me había salvado por eso… besé a Mitsui por error. Pero pense que eras tú. Tenía miedo de que te enfadaras y por eso no te lo dije.

- ¿Seguro que solo fue por eso?

- ¿A que te refieres? Claro que fue solo por eso.

- A quien intentas engañar. Hoy he venido mucho antes que ayer porqué no tenia entrenamiento. El entrenador no pudo venir y nos dejaron la tarde libre. Por eso decidí venir a ver como te entrenabas y cuando acabó el entrenamiento vi como preguntabas por Mitsui al entrenador.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver? Solo me preocupaba por él.

- ¿Por qué? Te recuerdo que hace mucho que somos amigos y siempre me has dijo que nunca te has relacionado con nadie de tu equipo. ¿Por qué de repente te preocupas por él?

- Yo… Des de qué le besé no puedo quitármele de la cabeza. Quería volver a verle. Des de entonces poco a poco me he ido dando cuenta que le quiero y que lo único que siento por ti es amistad. Lo siento Sendoh.

Sendoh no podía creer lo que oía. Tanto tiempo buscando al propietario de la carta para que luego le acabara dejando plantado. Solo quería irse de allí. Pero Rukawa le detuvo.

- Por favor espera. No quiero que te vayas así. Tenía los sentimientos confusos respecto a ti. Sé que no tuve ningún derecho a ocultártelo pero nunca pense que te acabaría haciendo daño. Lo siento mucho. Por favor perdóname.

- Sabes lo que estoy sufriendo por ti verdad. –dijo Sendoh con lágrimas en los ojos.- Sé que tu sufrías igual cuando creías que nunca te iba a corresponder. O quizás tú sufrieras menos al tener tus sentimientos confusos. No entiendo por qué me haces pasar por lo mismo. ¿Es alguna especie de venganza?

- Sé que no tuve ningún derecho a enviarte aquella carta sin aclarar mis sentimientos pero pensaba decirte la verdad cuando los tuviera claros. Por eso intenté que desistirás de encontrar al propietario, porqué no quería que acabaras sufriendo como yo.

- Tienes razón. Parte de la culpa fue mía. Necesito estar un tiempo sin verte –dijo Sendoh un poco más calmado- Aunque supongo que después de lo que he oído no te veré en mucho tiempo. Si le quieres de verdad será mejor que te vayas con él. Así al menos uno de los dos será feliz. Pero recuerda, nunca te lo perdonare si vuelves solo y triste.

- Gracias Sendoh y adiós.

Rukawa dejó a Sendoh y se fue a su casa. Cuando llegó decidió hacerle caso a Sendoh y llamó a Mitsui.

Mitsui estaba mirando la tele cuando sonó el móvil. En la pantalla apareció un numero de móvil desconocido. Sabia que seria alguien que se equivocaba pero por alguna razón la parte irracional de su cerebro, al ver ese número desconocido solo podía pensar en una persona: Rukawa. No quería hacerse falsas esperanzas así que dejo que parara de sonar sin cogerlo. Al cabo de un rato le llegó un mensaje del mismo número desconocido. Decía:

_'Mitsui soy Rukawa. Espero que cuando veas este mensaje me llames. Solo quiero saber donde estas para hablar contigo en persona. Esperaré tu llamada.'_

Mitsui no se lo podía creer. ¿Realmente le había llamado Rukawa? Tenia ganas de volver a verle pero, ¿para que, si él ya estaba con Sendoh y le haría sufrir más? No podía decirle donde estaba pero tampoco podía hacer como si no hubiera visto el mensaje así que decidió enviarle otro mensaje de contestación que decía:

_'Lo siento. Es mejor así.'_

Y acto seguido apagó el teléfono para que Rukawa no pudiera volver a contactar con él.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 El reencuentro.

Rukawa no podía creer el último mensaje que acababa de recibir. ¿Que quería decir Mitsui con que era mejor así? No entendía nada pero si le había respondido tan rápido era porque estaba cerca del móvil así que decidió volver a llamarle. Pensaba que Mitsui cogería el móvil y podría hablar por fin con él, pero, en vez de eso, se percató de que le había cerrado para no recibir más llamadas suyas. Si realmente le quería, ¿porqué cerraba el teléfono para impedir que hablara con él? De repente lo entendió todo. Mitsui no savia que había cortado con Sendoh y creía que le haría sufrir si hablaban. Esto no podía quedar así. Tenía que descubrir donde se encontraba actualmente Mitsui para ir a buscarlo y hablar con él y solo se le acudía una persona que pudiera saber su paradero: El entrenador.

Al día siguiente cuando acabó el entrenamiento fue a hablar con el entrenador.

- Entrenador, tengo que encontrar a Mitsui. ¿Tú sabes donde se fue?

- Lo siento. Solo sé que fue a Estados Unidos pero no me dijo donde. Aunque seguro que alguien lo sabe.

- ¿Quién?

- Yo no lo sé. No me lo dijo.

Rukawa cogió la bici para ir hacia su casa. ¿Quién podía saber el paradero de Mitsui? De repente oyó el ruido de una moto que se acercaba por su espalda. Al girarse vio a Tetsuo y le pidió que parara. Él era la única persona que podía saberlo.

- Tetsuo, ¿tu sabes donde está Mitsui?

- Si pero él me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie.

- Necesito hablar con él. Es muy urgente.

- ¿Por qué no le llamas?

- Prefiero hablarle en persona. Además a cerrado el móvil para que no pueda llamarle.

- Eso quiere decir que no quiere hablar contigo.

- Lo se pero él cree que si hablo con él le haré sufrir. Pero eso no es cierto. Nunca le haría sufrir porqué… porqué le quiero.

- De acuerdo. Ten. Pero si le haces sufrir te arrepentirás.

Tetsuo alargo la mano y le entregó un papel con una dirección a Rukawa.

- Es la dirección de donde vive actualmente. Espero que le encuentres.

- Gracias.

Por fin había conseguido la dirección. En cuanto llegó a su casa Rukawa cogió dinero y se dirigió a una agencia de viajes para comprar un billete para Estados Unidos. Consiguió uno para las siete de la madrugada. Cuando llegó a casa se hizo la maleta y se fue a dormir. El día siguiente por la tarde por fin volvería a ver a Mitsui.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y por fin había llegado a Estados Unidos. Ahora solo tenía que ir a la nueva casa de Mitsui que por suerte estaba cerca del aeropuerto. Rukawa cogió un taxi y en una hora se encontraba en la casa de Mitsui. Sin pensarlo mucho llamó al timbre.

Mitsui estaba viendo la tele cuando de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta y le sobresaltó. Mitsui se levantó del sofá y al llegar a la puerta y ver quien era el corazón se le puso a latir mucho. No podía ser, ¿qué hacia Rukawa allí? Si esta aquí ya no podré evitar encontrármele.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesitaba hablar contigo. Ábreme por favor.

Mitsui accedió a abrirle la puerta.

- Por fin. Llevó mucho tiempo deseando que llegara este momento.

- ¿Qué… qué momento? –preguntó Mitsui invitándolo a pasar

- El momento en que podría volver a verte y explicarte mis verdaderos sentimientos.

- ¿Tus verdaderos sentimientos? Ya los sé. Tu quieres a Sendoh y por eso estas saliendo con él.

- Eso es mentira. Ya no salgo con Sendoh.

- ¿Y has venido aquí solo para decirme eso? Entonces ya te puedes irte.

- ¿Por qué estas tan frío conmigo? ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

- ¿Para que quieres saberlo Rukawa? ¿Para herirme más? No puedo permitirlo. Ya sé que nunca me corresponderás. No hacia falta que vinieras y me lo recordaras.

- Eso también es mentira. Mi intención nunca a sido herirte. Solo quería saber si me querías para…

- No sigas. Por favor no quiero sufrir más. Solo te he dejado entrar para decírtelo. Sé que lo que quiero oír no me lo dirás nunca.

- Dame un segundo y te prometo que sin decirte nada más te haré entender lo que quiero si me dejas.

- Eso es imposible.

- No lo es. Si me concedes el segundo, cierra los ojos y te lo demostraré.

Mitsui no entendía nada pero decidió hacer caso a Rukawa ya que no tenía nada que perder. Sin esperárselo Rukawa le dio un cálido beso que fue correspondido.

- ¿Por qué me has besado?

- Con este beso quería decirte que deje a Sendoh porque me di cuenta que a quien realmente quería era a ti y no a él. Des de que te di aquel beso y tu me correspondiste me empecé a obsesionar y me di cuenta de que te quería y que solo deseaba volver a tu lado y quedarme para siempre.

- Supongo que compartir los gastos de esta nueva casa me ira bien así que te puedes quedar porqué yo también te quiero y deseo que te quedes. Por cierto, ¿cómo me encontraste?

- Dale las gracias a Tetsuo.

- Me prometió que no daría mi dirección a nadie.

- Le convencí con la condición de que si te hacia sufrir me daría mi merecido.

- Espero que no haga falta.

-.- FIN -.-


End file.
